


Look-out

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Keeping Watch, Mentors, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a big responsibility to take a turn on watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look-out

It was a big responsibility to take a turn on watch. Even though he wouldn't be on his own, because Sir Dhenirigan would be with him, Mhireen was still a little nervous at this new responsibility. "If you feel like you need to go to bed, it's all right to say so," Vedran told him, and added "I'm very proud of you."

"Not to worry," Dheni replied cheerfully. "I'm sure the young master won't shirk his duty. Will you, lad?"

"No," Mhireen said, trying to sound confident and brave. "I'll keep a good look-out." He certainly wasn't tired, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
